Danganronpa Infinte: The Aftermath of the Final Killing Game
by K. Kirigiri
Summary: This is a story about the aftermath of Danganronpa V3. Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko must escape this game world of DR 53 and when they do, they find their idea of the outside world to be flipped on it's head and tossed into the Atlantic Ocean. With the three be able to withstand the tribulations of this new world? Or will they all fall into the deep pit of Despair?
1. Chapter i: The Despair Girls

**Introduction:**

 **Welcome to Danganronpa Infinite! This is a non-cannon continuation of the ending of Danganronpa V3. There will be some spoilers' to most if not all games in the series, and also Danganronpa 3 the Anime. At the start of each Chapter, I will give a synopsis of the previous chapter and give an age rating to the current chapter and a reasoning for it, whether it be violence/gore or just simple sexual content (smut). I will have mature content in some of these chapters either for storytelling or "personal" purposes if you catch my drift. However, I also don't want to discourage the younger readers of the fan-fiction from abandoning the story What I have decided to do instead is this synopsis situation that will give a summary of the previous chapter that won't go too in-depth with the actions within the said chapter. This will let the younger readers know what happened in the previous chapter without explicitly stating the mature actions that are in it, so they can still progress in the story without having to read the dirty stuff. If I do any sexual content in a chapter, it will not be any same-gender relationship, due to the canon not having any of the characters being gay or lesbian. (Besides maybe Tenko, but I'm not 100%). Hopefully, I can update you guys at a decent time frame and can finish. I want this to be a pretty long and enjoyable process, so I will be giving it my all 3. Now then, let's get into the Prologue of Danganronpa: Infinite (DRI)!**

 **K. Kirigiri**

 ** _Chapter i: The Despair Girls and Their Plan_**

 ** _Rating: T for Mild Gore, and Language_**

"I have an astronomically large sense of doubt in this plan Junko…", a dark-haired girl said to her sister as they were walking in downtown Tokyo, "In all of my years in the fighting, no one has ever gotten this to work on people."

"Well, of course, you wouldn't think highly of it Mukuro! You're a pathetic waste of oxygen for not thinking highly of your _beloved_ sister's plan!" said the strawberry blonde haired girl named Junko, a giddy expression was present on her face. It almost seemed to be too positive for the topic of discussion.

"You always denounce them when they involve _him._ Puhuhuhuhuhu~!" Junko said as they both stopped in their tracks.

They finally had arrived at their school, even though Junko made them 30 minutes late from making Mukuro wait for her while she was doing her make-up. These two girls, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, were students in the eleventh grade at Hope's Peak Academy, one of the world's most prestigious and sought-after high schools. Hope's Peak is a school for the best and most talented students on the planet and its main goal is helping them hone their skills to perfection so that when they leave, they will be the best of the best and the brightest of the brightest. These students are known as "Super Highschool Level _X_ " locally, everywhere else in the world, they are simply called "Ultimates". The X is what their talent that they were attending for was. There were plenty of talents that attended the school, ranging from the Ultimate Idol to the Ultimate Soldier. Junko was known as the Ultimate Fashionista, due to her popularity across the globe for her beauty and fashion photos and magazine shoots. Mukuro, on the other hand, was scouted as the Ultimate Soldier. She was a major asset in the mercenaries group known by many as "Fenrir". She was one of their top associates and while being in the group for more than 5 years, has never had a single injury inflicted upon her.

Both Junko and Mukuro had grown up under the same roof and in the same dysfunctional family. Their mother was a very nice woman with few flaws, and their father was a raging alcoholic that used violence and abuse to typically get what he wanted out of the rest of the family. There were times in the sisters' homelife where they could overhear arguing between their parents and the occasional sexual assault that he decided to impose on the mother. Luckily for the girls, they left the household on their own after being cast out by their mother for some of their actions of retaliation against other father

"C'mon Mukuro! Let's go in and keep going for mom!" stated Junko, looking more fired up than ever seen before.

Mukuro stopped walking for a second and started to remember back to their mother and their extremely traumatic childhood.

 **Flashback Begin:**

 **"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THOSE FUCKING WASTES OF MONEY! ALL THEY DO IS WHINE AND BITCH ABOUT ME NOT LETTING THEM BE WHAT THEY WANT TO BE!" exploded Itsuki as he fiercely pounds his hand into a dining room table, nearly breaking it in two.**

 **"But, you should think about what they would want more than yourself! That's what being a parent is all about, helping your child grow into someone that is 10x the person you could ever be!" shouted Himari as she was backing into the corner of the kitchen, nervously shaking and sweating at the situation she was in with her spouse.**

 **"WELL IF THEY WANT TO BE SOMETHING, THEY CAN DO IT THEMSELVES! THEY DON'T NEED A MENTOR IF THEY'LL JUST DEFY THEM LIKE THEY DEFY ME!" Itsuki retorted as he was inching closer and closer to a now trapped Himari, who was currently gagging at the immense amount of liquor fragrance coming from her husband's mouth and skin.**

 **From a distance two girls, in raggedy clothes were witnessing this take place through the crack in their bedroom door. They have seen this happen on many occasions, but this time they felt the situation is... somewhat different. This time, their father was trapping the mother in a corner, while usually she just ran around until she could safely get the two girls and herself out of the house, so as to not cause harm towards her or them.**

 **Seeing this act unfold, the dark-haired girl attempted to help, but her sister pulled her back and said, "If you go out there, I may never see you again. I don't want to dad to hurt you too, ok Mukuro?"**

 **Mukuro responded back with, "But what about mom? She's in trouble and I feel like I can stop him now that I've been training! I just need to find something that I can hurt him with Junko, so please let go and help me save mom."**

 **Junko, seeing the determination in her sister's eyes, regretfully let her go and followed close behind the older sister, not knowing if her plan would actually unfold how she wanted it to. Mukuro and Junko left their room as quietly as possible, as to not draw any unwanted attention from the drunken bastard. They had the advantage of rain hitting the metal roof of their beat up "disgrace of a house" as the kids at school would call it. Using this sound dampener, both Mukuro and Junko traveled into their parents' room across the hall. Once safely in the room, the two girls split up and searched for a weapon or two to attack Itsuki and save their mother.**

 **"I'm not even sure where to start, there are so many places that dad could have hid an actual weapon..." Junko said as she knelt down and looked under their parents' bed.**

 **"Well, maybe** ** _it doesn't have to be a normal weapon_** **Junko," explained Mukuro as she turned around to reveal an untwisted metal coat hanger.**

 **"MUKURO! I thought we were just going to buy enough time to get ourselves and mom out of here! Not just flat out kill him!" Junko said, with a hint of worry and sadness in her voice.**

 **"If it has to be done, I will see through it, for mom and your sake Junko," Mukuro said with teary eyes, trying to hold back her tears from exploding out of her in this tense situation, "I just want both of you to be happy, that's all I'll ever want in life."**

 **"Then, let's get to him before he does any more damage Mukuro, I don't want to see mom or us in any more pain," explained Junko, this time with determination resonating in her voice instead of uneasiness.**

 **"Sounds good sis! Grab another one of these and follow close behind, we're going to stop this once and for all!" Mukuro excitedly said, her eyes gleamed of hope.**

 **Junko grabbed a similar metal hanger and made into a wire as they were getting ready to do an awful deed to an awful man. The sisters looked each other in the eyes and signified that the two of them were ready for this. Mukuro then opened the door they were behind and started heading towards the kitchen, with Junko not so far behind her. Both of them advanced far enough that they could clearly hear what the two adults were saying and both of them reacted the same way, with tears flowing down their face and redness in their cheeks. Junko, the sister in the back began to form a grin of some sort, Mukuro saw this and started feeling tense as she didn't know what was going through her sister's mind at the time.**

 ** _"Puhuhu… Now is the time to bring out my real desires in this situation. Sorry Dad, but I have to do this so I can spread despair throughout this household."_** **Junko thought to herself as she started getting ready to attack.**

 **Then out of nowhere, Junko hastily rushed past Mukuro, jumped on the back their father, and stuck him with the wire several times in the throat and head, creating a horrific scene that looked straight out of a horror movie. Blood went everywhere as Junko had hit Itsuki in his jugular vein, causing him to not be able to move much before he fell on the ground in his own pool of crimson. Mukuro was taken aback by this and started bawling tears, as she was witnessing a blood-covered Junko standing over their own father with a despicable grin plastered on her face. Himari was shocked into being unable to move or make a sound. She too then joined Mukuro in the crying fest as she tucked her head into her knees, while Junko was just standing over her father's face slowly licking her lips and enjoying the sight of her dad losing color in his face and body.**

 **"JUNKO WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Himari, tears still flowing out of her eyes. Himari didn't want Itsuki to die, just to have him calm down and talk it out as adults, even though it probably wouldn't have been that easy knowing Itsuki.**

 **"I don't know, Mukuro came up with the idea mom," Junko said with her hands and arms in a shrugging motion. Junko then looked back at Mukuro and saw her eyes wide with fear, regret, and most of all despair. The mother then decided to get up from where she was and pointed at the two 10-year-old girls.**

 **"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" Himari said, eyes burning with hatred for the two sisters. She then broke down again and stared at Junko, showing how much despair**

 **Mukuro and Junko both tried to explain themselves, more Mukuro than Junko since she wanted this to happen all along. This, however, just lead to their mother getting sadder and verbally threatening. The sisters then packed what little they had and stepped out into the new world they would call home for a while.**

 **As the two left their house and started walking down the street, Mukuro stopped Junko and asked her, "Why did you do it alone? We were supposed to be a team in that..."**

 **"Because for a while now, I've been wanting to bring despair into that household, but the moment hadn't presented itself well enough, at least until tonight" Junko happily stated, mouth watering as she remembered the look of despair all three of her family members had in their faces a few minutes ago.**

 **"But we have nowhere to go now Junko. It's not like we can just stay** **in one spot since we're fugitives." Mukuro sadly stated, eyes stiff and wet with tears.**

 **"It's going to be all okay, just trust in me and help me with anything I need and we'll be back up on our feet in no time!" Junko exclaimed, drawing some unwanted attention to the two.**

 **"Okay, I trust you more than anyone else, I will do everything to make our lives as good as they can get. No matter the stakes, I will not let us be torn apart." The eldest said, with a stern expression on her face.**

 **Junko and Mukuro proceeded to grow up on the streets for a year, begging bypassers for any change or food they could spare. The two girls were on the run from the police for the first two years, due to the _"incident"_ that happened in the family.**

 **Junko, 11 years old at the time, then was scouted by a modeling agency for having near perfect features for a model her age. Junko thought about the offer they presented, and after some reasoning, she took it and left Mukuro all by herself.**

 **Over the next 5 years, the lonely girl had decided to join a clan of assassins known as Fenrir, to at least have a chance of living her life before dying on the streets from starvation. At the beginning of her training, most of her superiors, and even some of her "colleagues" would poke fun at how malnourished and frail Mukuro looked. Using this as a form of motivation, she ate nourishing meals every chance she could and even overtrained a few days out of the years. After only 6 months she was her squad's top performer and was moved up in the ranks to the next best squad. Over the next 4 years, she continued this regimen and surpassed everyone in the entire organization, including her trainers. One snowy November day, however, she found herself thinking about a certain little sister she had and the promise she made to her.**

 **"I will return Junko and when I do, I want to use my new skills to help push you forward in life towards your goal," whispered Mukuro as she laid her head down on her pillow.**

 **Mukuro fell asleep for she knew that she would be leaving Fenrir the next day. the journey would be a very long one** , **and she needed all the rest she could get.**

 **Mukuro woke up the next morning with both fear and determination in her eyes, a rare combo of emotions. She got dressed and pack up all of her personal belongings that she had acquired while she was in the program. Most of these things were little trinkets from different battles she had faced. Whether it be the time that she had sniped the leader of an uprising that was causing massive pandemonium, or when she was attempting a reconnaissance mission and was surrounded by 30 men, all of which had the intention of killing her, and she killed all of them without a sound being heard, all of her trinkets were valued equally to her. However, she had one that was valued more to her than any other one in her collection. It was a semi-short metal wire that looked to be made from an old coat hanger. It is the only thing that Mukuro was able to remember Junko with all these years, and the only thing that she held close to her heart all these years.**

 **Once she had made sure that she packed all the clothes and trinkets she had, she opened the door to her room and headed towards the ringleader of this organization. She would be leaving later today whether if he let her, or if she had to use some "force".**

 **"Sir, I wish to go on temporary leave and help my sister with some family affairs back in Japan. It has been almost 5 and a half years since I have seen her, and I want to go make sure she's ok and happy." Mukuro said firmly eyes locked on her superiors.**

 **"Hmm... I may be able to let you go, but how can I be sure that you won't reveal any information about Fenrir? If you did we would be in a such a despair-filled situation." Her superior said, eyes attempting to see through any façade that Mukuro might have.**

 **"My goal with Fenrir wasn't to become a double agent, it was to hone my skills so that I can fulfill a promise I made to my sister when we were little," explained Mukuro, "I promised her that I would help her on her plan to turn the world from a hopeful place into one of pure despair."**

 **"Well, if that's what you're going to do, I don't mind you going. Your sister and I have a similar goal in mind, so it might be beneficial to us if we gain her as an ally when she starts her plan," The boss thought to himself before he said, "I'll let you go on one condition Mukuro, you must guarantee an alliance between your sisters organization and our own."**

 **"Sure thing boss, I'll put in a good word for you guys,"** **said Mukuro as she, for the first time in a while, displayed a pure smile.**

 **Flashback Complete:**

"Mukuroooo~~..." a faint voice of Junko said to Mukuro as she was in an intense daydream, "It's time to go in sissyyy~"

Junko, seeing that her talking wasn't getting through the thick skull of her sister, decided to take a " _different"_ approach.

"HEY YOU GOOFY BITCH I SAID LET'S GO IN ALREADY!" yelled Junko, attempting to draw attention to their situation.

"H-huh? Sorry, Junko I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention..." sadly stated Mukuro, head hanging down from all the eyes looking at the sisters.

"IF YOU'RE SORRY, THEN LET'S GO!" exclaimed Junko, attempting to demoralize Mukuro with her hate filled words.

Seeing as Mukuro was cowering in fear and in the embarrassment of the situation at hand, Junko snatched her sister's hand and drug her into the gates, only to be met with a dark-blue haired girl and her school books.

"Oof! O-owwww!" screamed the girl, still on the ground trying to locate the glasses that fell off from the impact of the fall.

"Wait a minute... Tsumugi? Is that really you?!" Junko said happily as if the past 10 minutes of her scolding Mukuro in front of a crowd people never occurred.

"J-Junko?! I never thought I'd see you here! I'd figure you'd be somewhere over in Russia or something!" said Tsumugi who had finally found her glasses on the ground.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Mukuro this is Tsumugi Shirogane, my closest friend from the industry!" explained Junko with her arm on Tsumugi's shoulder, "Once I left you to go into fashion, I met Tsumugi who was at first a competitor against me, but became my best friend ever!"

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Tsumugi! I am Junko's older sister Mukuro Ikusaba," said Mukuro with a hand outstretched and a semi-convincing smile on her face.

"I-it's very nice to meet you too Mukuro," shakily said Tsumugi still a little woozy from the hard fall earlier,"Junko h-has told me some things about you and I h-hope to become good f-friends with you as w-well!"

Once the two shook hand it was about time for the three girls to head inside when Junko pulled Tsumugi aside and told Mukuro that she was going to talk to her for a second so they could catch up and that she should just run ahead and not be late. Mukuro opposed Junko being late at first but realized that it was probably a good thing for the two to rekindle their friendship from their time in the industry. Mukuro agreed and decided to keep walking and head to class. Junko started talking to Tsumugi in a hushed voice, as to not draw any unwanted attention to the two.

 _"Do you still remember the plan?"_ said Junko, as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a paper with a list of things related to the plan she had made.

 _"Of course I do! We came up with it together!"_ said Tsumugi with wide eyes, admiring what Junko's plan was, _"I still can't believe you'd do something as devilish as going for the world's source of hope though. If I've said it once, I'll say it again. You must have some HUGE tits to be attempting it here!"_ laughed Tsumugi.

 _"Heh, I guess you could say they're pretty big, but as expected of the other half of Ultimate Despair to remember a plan we made a year ago!"_ stated Junko, swooning over the amount of despair she could think of being revealed from her plan.

Junko and Tsumugi's plan was to use Hope's Peak Academy, a symbol of Hope throughout the world as a catalyst for bringing the entire world into anarchy and chaos. A worldwide phenomenon of everlasting despair that would make anybody's hair stand on end.

Once the two girls finished conversing, they parted ways unknowing of what hope-filled future lied before them, wanted or not.

 **A/N:**

 **So, what did you guys think of the first part of the Prologue? I know the prologue is fairly long, but I felt the need to explain a lot of stuff now so the story later can flow smoothly. I would expect one update a week, most likely on a Saturday or Sunday since I work full time during the week. Hopefully, I don't fall behind or anything as I hate being unproductive on important things like this. The next chapter will be coming next week probably as I want to keep a decent schedule on this project. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my first fanfiction!**

 **K. Kirigiri**


	2. Chapter ii: The Couple

**Summary of the Last Chapter:**

 ** _Chapter i:_** **The Despair Girls and Their Plan started off with Junko and Mukuro making their way to school. Mukuro and Junko get to Hopes Peak Academy, and once they get to the gates of the school, Mukuro has a flashback daydream of the sisters' childhood and their relationship with their mother and father. This flashback also tells a little bit of Mukuro's time in Fenrir, a mercenaries group. Junko snaps Mukuro out of her daydream and berates her, drawing attention to everyone around them. When the two girls decide to go into the school, they bump into Tsumugi Shirogane, an old friend of Junko's. Junko and Tsumugi catch up and talk about their plan for Despair, while Mukuro goes on to class. Once the two girls make sure they both know the plan, they both part ways and head to class.**

 **Chapter ii: The Couple that was Never Meant to Be**

 ** _Rating: E-10 for Mild Language_**

After about 10 minutes of walking, Junko made it to her and Mukuro's class. She entered in and drew the all of the class' eyes due to her being 15 minutes late.

"Well it seems that someone finally decided to join us today..." the Teacher said to the fashionista as she was scanning the room to find an empty seat she could plop down in.

"Oh no... not there. Anywhere but next to _HIM_..." mumbled Junko as she saw the only seat next to a boy who she despised more than anyone.

In the seat next to the empty one Junko had her eye on was an eager looking boy with a smile on his face. He was waving his hand at Junko, as to be courteous and welcoming to her.

"Junko! There's a seat next to me if you want to sit here!" said the boy with an immense amount of charisma apparent in his voice.

"I guess no have no other choice Makoto, so I'll sit next to you for today..." Junko said as she rolled her eyes at the boy, making sure she made him know she didn't want to sit there.

As Junko sat in her seat, Makoto tried to talk to her, only to get the silent treatment from the girl. Seeing this, Makoto had a decent idea in his head to try and talk to Junko, even though it was a pretty bad idea.

"Hey Junko, I was curious about what all the plan you've come up with entails," asked Makoto with an intrigued face on.l, "It seemed that you wanted everyone to be sad or something. It sounds pretty crazy."

When Makoto said this, Junko's eyes widened from shock as shes only told Mukuro and Tsumugi about the plan. She immediately stared at Mukuro with a passion, as if she knew that she told Makoto about it.

"She didn't tell me about it, no one did really," started Makoto, "Sayaka taught me how to read people's expressions and it lets me see what you're thinking of. I guess you could say I'm an Esper!"

Turning to Makoto, Junko's chin hung low as she was in shock of the boy's talent. Seeing as she was backed into a corner of having to acknowledge Makoto, she asked him a question.

"Why do you care about me or my plan? It doesn't have anything to do with you right now." Junko questioned, curious about Makoto's intentions.

"I just was wondering why you of all people would want to make everyone sad. You're always so cheerful and extroverted that it just seems abnormal." Makoto earnestly said, trying to emotionally understand Junko's reasoning behind the plan.

 _"Heh, you think that I'm all bubbly because of normal reasons huh Makoto?"_ Junko said quietly so that only her and he could hear what she was saying, _"The only reason why I'm always so happy and cheerful is the discreet amount of despair I sense in each one of you. You, on the other hand, I have never been able to sense anything other than disgusting hope."_

 _"Hmm... I think I see your predicament now, although I still have some questions about your reasoning,"_ Makoto said while deep in thought, _"Well I now know that this is a serious topic, so if you want to talk about it one on one somewhere during lunch then meet me by the fountain in the courtyard. I'd love to hear about it all."_ Makoto whispered to Junko.

 _"I might take you up on that, seeing as I won't have anyone to sit by since Mukuro has to leave early..."_ Junko said, sensing another opportune time to attempt persuade Makoto to turn to despair.

 _"Sounds good! Now, let's start listening into class before Mr. Kizakura gets onto us."_ Makoto said as he smiled and gestured towards the front of the class.

Once the class had ended, the two classmates said goodbye and left to go to their other classes. Around 11:30, Makoto had made his way to the courtyard to see if Junko would actually come. Once he got there he noticed a girl in a hoodie sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. She seemed to be playing a handheld gaming system with headphones plugged in.

"A-Ah, excuse me Chiaki..." Makoto started to say before he noticed that she couldn't hear him over her game.

In order to get her attention, he went in front of her and stuck his finger in front of her screen, making her look up and address him.

"Hey, Makoto. What's up?" Chiaki asked, looking up at him with sad, dejected eyes.

Makoto noticed this and asked her, "Is everything ok Chiaki? It seems like you're sad and sullen."

Chiaki was surprised at his response, wondering how much he knew about her current dilemma with her friend from the reserve course, Hajime Hinata.

"Eh, it's not something that you want to be bothered by... besides I'm sure what you're here for is more important," Chiaki said, waiting to hear if Makoto actually wanted to know what was going on.

"First of all, if something is bothering you, I want to know what it is pronto. Everything that bothers any one of my friends is important to me," said Makoto, trying to explain why he was curious of Chiaki's situation, "Second, I'm sure that to me what I'm here for is more important, but your predicament is more important to you than mine. Therefore, I want to help you get over your predicament because you're problems are way more important to me than my own."

"Wow really? I mean I appreciate it, I haven't really wanted to talk about it with anyone for a while since I'm so introverted you know?" Chiaki said, relieved that Makoto actually cared for her.

"Of course! I definitely understand." happily stated Makoto, trying his best to make Chiaki the most comfortable in their conversation, "So, whats been on your mind? Must be something serious for someone like you to be down in the dumps about it."

"Well, it's more like two things. You see, I have a friend in the Reserve Course, you know, the kids that don't have talents, but still attend because they spend a lot of money?" Chiaki started, hoping Makoto would know what to say to help her pickle.

"Mhmm, I heard about those kids. So what about this friend of yours is the problem?" Makoto said intrigued by the situation.

"Well," Chiaki started, making sure Makoto was still paying attention, "I think he's jealous of us and our abilities and feels no self-worth without a talent. I mean I get it, I don't think id have any worth if I wasn't super good at something. I just don't know how to help him from his self-deprecation."

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I would tell him that talent isn't what makes a person, it's the way they interact with other people and how they help others in the community. You can be a really mean and shitty person that talks a lot and is very outspoken about their talent like Junko, but you can also be a good quiet person who likes to help others and treats everyone nicely with respect, like yourself." Makoto said smiling at the currently blushing Chiaki.

"That's... the perfect solution to my problem with him, but I still have a problem with myself. I don't know how I can use my gaming ability to help people like Nekomaru's strength or Hyoko's dancing. Chiaki said as she slumped over a bit from disappointment.

"That's just not true Chiaki, I'm sure you can bring other people together through gaming," Makoto denied, knowing what Chiaki can do with her abilities, "I'm sure there's a whole wide variety of multiplayer games that you can enjoy with everyone, even your classmates!"

"H-huh? You'd think they'd actually be into playing some games with me and the others?! I always thought they would shun me for asking to play since they're always so into their own talents..." Chiaki said with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Definitely, now go find your friend so you can try to work things out with him. He seems to be an important person to you, so I would try to rekindle your relationship with him like you would handle a newborn baby." Makoto expressed in a serious but happy tone.

"Sounds good! Thank you so much, Makoto! You don't even know how much you've helped me today!" Chiaki exclaimed as she rushed over the Reserve Course.

"Heh, I hope everything works out in your favor Chiaki," Makoto muttered to himself with a smile on his face.

"Blegh, are you two _FINALLY_ done with that gross conversation?" came the voice of Junko being behind Makoto.

"W-what! When did you get here Junko?" Makoto said, extremely surprised at the girl taking him up on his offer from class.

"About 5 minutes ago, although I was debating on whether or not come at all. Consider yourself lucky Makoto, then again you already knew that didn't you, Ultimate Lucky Student?!" Junko teased Makoto, who was still in shock at her actually coming to meet with him.

"W-wow, I never expected you to actually come heh..." Makoto said nervously since he was in the presence of one of the prettier girls in the school.

"Of course I would come silly! You wanted to hear about my plan, so I can only respect your wishes and tell you!" Junko said, semi-seriously.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. The plan, what it all about hmm?" Makoto asked, scared for what the answer was.

"Well, my main goal is to turn this entire school into a palace of despair! Once that happens the world will have no hope left and everything will turn into random chaos!" Junko said eerily with a grin on her face.

"Why would you want to do that? Do you really want everyone in the world to be full of despair and sadness?" Makoto seriously questioned.

"Well yeah! That's the way Junko Enoshima rolls! I am the full embodiment of despair! Everything else is gross and boring." Junko started to gag at the thought of happiness after she said that.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way to me. You always look like the happiest person in the class. Plus you love talking to people, so you seem excited to be around people and having connections with us." Makoto said with a smile, trying to understand where all of the negativity that Junko is producing is coming from.

"I'm always happy because I can sense the amount of despair in all of you. Despair is my main feature! It's what Junko Enoshima characterizes herself as!" Junko stated, unprepared for what the lucky boy was about to say to her.

"Well, I want to see the real Junko, not just some fake, despair loving characterization of yourself. I want to see and experience the true happiness that I know is deep inside of you locked away from the world." Makoto said as he stared straight into Junko's soul.

 _"What the... he actually cares about my happiness? He doesn't want me to feel despair? Let me keep thus façade up and see where he goes in this conversation."_ Junko thought as she stared dumbfounded at Makoto.

Quickly, Junko recovered and stated, "Heh, I don't think you could ever understand my reasoning behind my actions, to be honest, not even I do someti-"

"Were you or Mukuro by any chance a part of an abusive relationship with someone important in your childhood? That's the only thing I can think of to explain why you would feel the need to inflict everyone with sadness." Makoto cut Junko off, sensing the amount of despair in the conversation, and not wanting to continue down that path.

 _"What? How did he figure that out? And especially that quick?"_ Junko thought to herself before acknowledging Makoto again.

"HAH! What would even bring you to THAT conclusion of all things?" Junko asked, half making fun of Makoto, and the other half actually intrigued at what his answer would be.

Makoto answered her as best he could, "Well, the way you've said how you're going to bring everyone despair and sadness gives me a feeling of revenge and angst behind your actions. It feels like you can't bring revenge to your parents for bringing you up poorly, so you're trying to take out the entire world since that's the only thing that amounts to the importance of your parents to you."

Junko managed to get out just a few mumbled words before she broke down and began crying her heart out in Makoto's arms.

Makoto saw this and decided to leave her be for a few minutes before consoling her about how she's feeling now. Every couple of seconds he would think about all the trauma Junko must have gone through to be wanting the whole world to experience sadness. As he thought about it though, he decided to not worry about it, as it was in the past and didn't matter now that Junko seemed to be opening up to him.

After about 5-10 minutes of Makoto holding Junko in his arms as she cried, she lifted her head back up. Once her eyes were at his level, she started tearing up again, only for Makoto to try and wipe the wetness off of her face.

"Th-thank you Makoto... Thank you for understanding me like no one has ever understood me before," Junko shakily said, "Not even Mukuro has been able to understand me as well as you have, and she's been trying for 16 years."

"Heh, it's no big deal. You deserve to feel loved and understood, I think everyone does. You went through great trauma, and honestly I want to see you through the recovery process till the very end," Makoto revealed, not noticing that both him and Junko had started turning red in the cheeks from him saying that statement.

Makoto noticed this after a few seconds and immediately scrambled to come up with something else to say, "If you don't mind having me be in your life a lot of course! You probably don't want some hope-filled boy as your friend since you despise ho-"

"No, I would greatly appreciate it Makoto. You being there for me will remind me that someone actually cares for who I really am, and not for some persona I made to cover my true feelings," Junko let out as she cut off Makoto with a finger on his lips as if she was shushing him.

"Oh, ok cool! So, after school did you have anything planned? Kinda was hoping we could go somewhere and I could talk more with you as a friend now," sadly wained Makoto, "You know, since we have to go back to class now that lunch is over..."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot what time it was because of me being emotional heh..." sighed Junko, also having a sense of disappointment in her voice.

"But in any case, yes Makoto Naegi, I would love to hang out with you more, especially when there are no time restrictions set," gleamed Junko as the two started walking back to their classes.

It took the two new friends about 10 minutes to get to the hallway of Junko's next class.

"Then it's set! I'll meet you out front after school today, sound ok to you?" asked Makoto as they were nearing Junko's class.

As they arrived at the door, Junko pulled him in close for a hug, something she rarely did. "Definitely, now go to your class or you're going to be late!" Junko said teasingly as she let go of him.

Once Makoto made sure that Junko was in her class safe and sound, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to walk back to his class in an attempt to not be late. However, he was met with a set of familiar faces that blocked him from proceeding on.

"Umm, Makoto? What were you doing with Junko?" asked a concerned, yet slightly aggravated Tsumugi.

Tsumugi and Makoto's relationship isn't as close as Junko and Mukuro's relationship with the boy, so the only things that Tsumugi knows about Makoto are the sense of annoyance that he gave Junko when he would do all of his hope bullshit, and how Mukuro secretly has a crush on him. Due to this lack of knowledge, Tsumugi has created some assumptions about Makoto

"Oh, hey Tsumugi and Mukuro! I was just walking Junko to her class since we ate lunch together," explained Makoto with a cheerful attitude, something that rubbed the wrong way with Tsumugi.

"Well, you better stay away from her from now on, or you'll get what coming to you!" yelled Tsumugi, causing both Makoto and Mukuro to flinch from the sudden eruption of anger.

"Hey Mukuro, can I talk with you for a second in private? I need to ask a personal question to you." Makoto asked, hoping that Mukuro would say yes.

"H-Hey! Why does she hav-"

"Yes, I can Makoto. Tsumugi, I'll be right back. Just stay there." Mukuro said as she cut off the angry, blue-haired girl. This made her furious, but she let it slide for now.

Makoto and Mukuro proceeded down the hallway and into a supply closet around a corner.

"What's up Makoto?" Inquired the soldier.

Mukuro never really talked to the Luckster, just watched him from a distance as shy girls do when they look at their crush. This sense of atmosphere, being in such a small room with her crush only made her more and more nervous as the conversation went on.

"It must be important since you didn't want Tsumugi to come along..." Mukuro said nervously, partially because of Makoto, but also partially because she was wondering what Junko and Makoto talked about at lunch to make him want to ask the soldier a personal question.

"I'm curious Mukuro..." started the boy, being cautious of what he should and shouldn't tell Mukuro, as he didn't want to be a shish-kebab, "How much do you know about Junko's whole 'Despair Plan'?"

Once Makoto said that question, Mukuro's eyes opened so wide they were the size of golf balls. This question shocked her because she thought Junko would only tell her and Tsumugi since they were the only ones to actually enact out the beginning parts of the plan.

"S-she told y-you about-t it?" Mukuro stuttered out, being more nervous than she ever anticipated.

"Yes she did, and I have some breaking news about it that I figured only you could hear it, since I know that you'll take in the right way, unlike Tsumugi," Makoto said sternly, showing how serious about the situation.

"Wh-what is it-t?" Mukuro asked not knowing what would come out of the boy's mouth next.

"Weeeeellll, what would you do to me if I told you that I got Junko to cease operations on the plan and switch to the hope side of the fight between hope and despair?" Makoto asked nervously, causing him to chuckle and rub the back of his head with his hand uncontrollably.

"Y-you..." Mukuro started, making the atmosphere in the cramped closet that much more dense, "You actually got her to do that?"

As Mukuro said this she started forming droplets in her eyes, not of hatred or anger, but of actual joy.

"I'm so happy for her..." said Mukuro still crying uncontrollably. "I mean I was fine with it, but at the same time, I pleaded with her not to go through with it because... of you being involved..."

"What me? Why me?" Makoto said as he held the girl in his arms trying to calm her down from the immense amount of emotion pouring through her heart.

"W-well, it's because I like you Makoto and I sort of want to try to be more than 'just friends'," Mukuro said with a wet face as she looked up at his hazel eyes.

"Really? You mean that?" Makoto smiled as he asked her this, putting Mukuro in a position of comfort rather than nervousness.

"I definitely do, I just am always scared you'll say no to an introvert like me." Mukuro sadly stated this and started to look down in rejection.

Makoto saw this and swooped his hand under her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb, trying to get every last spot of wetness off of her face.

"I would never say no to someone who does the same things as me." Makoto chuckled and proceeded, " I sometimes watch you from a distance too, since I'm oddly enough the same as you when it comes to people."

"Yes Mukuro, I would love to be more than just friends with you," Makoto said as he held her in his arms and hugged the girl as gently as he could.

 **A/N:**

 **Early Chapter! Sorry for the pretty abrupt ending for this chapter though. I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't I would've had either a really long chapter to end the prologue or a really short one. The ending of this chapter and how Makoto and Mukuro are now a couple is loosely based on the Danganronpa IF novel found in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. I wanted to include this ship over my favorite of the ships Naegiri because I felt that Makoto x Mukuro could bring up more interesting topics and chapter plot points in the future than Naegiri would. Plus, I felt that Mukuro needed some love after learning in the Novel of how much she liked Makoto and just dying in the actual game. The next chapter will be the final chapter in the Prologue, so after it'll be time for some new juicy story arcs!**

 **K. Kirigiri**


	3. Chapter iii: The Catalyst

**Summary of the Last Chapter:**

 _Chapter ii:_ **Makoto and Junko decided during class to meet up at lunch so that Junko can reveal all of her despair filled plan. Once the meeting rolls around, however, Junko turns a complete 180 and begins to break down. This was due to Makoto telling Junko that he understands her and wants to experience "The Real Junko Enoshima" and not just a despair loving characterization of her persona. Junko and Makoto walk back to Junko's class after their conversation. Once Makoto drops her off at her class, he is confronted by both Tsumugi and Mukuro. Makoto takes Mukuro aside and tells her how he got Junko to stop the plan and switch over to hope. Mukuro also breaks down like her sister because she never wanted the plan to go through since it would've put Makoto in danger. Mukuro confesses how she likes Makoto in this situation and he responds with the same amount of infatuation. The two become "more than friends" and hold each other in a tight embrace of trust, and love.**

 **Chapter iii: The Catalyst of Chaos**

 _Rating: T for Mild Language and Violent Themes_

"BLEGH, I definitely don't want to see all of the gross shit going on in there, so I'll gladly sit out on this one," said a slightly agitated Tsumugi.

As she saw both Mukuro and Makoto head around the corner, she debated on whether or not she wanted to follow them and listen in on their conversation. In the end, however, she decided against it and decided to walk back to her class in the Reserve Course.

Under any set of normal circumstances, Tsumugi would not be allowed to set foot on the ultimate side of the school's property, let alone in any of their hallways. However, Tsumugi was an extra special case for the school. Not because she had some higher-ups as friends or because she was related to the headmaster, it couldn't be anything farther away from those things. Tsumugi was a master cosplayer and could cosplay as almost anything or anyone to near perfection. Using her skill, she would cosplay as different ultimates to gain access to the closed side of the school. She could've been considered an ultimate, but the headmaster denied her the ability to move up. The way the Reserve Course works is, if you are in the Reserve Course Middle School Program and you hone one of your talents to the point of ultimate ability, the Ultimate Scouter, Koichi Kizakura, would come and eventually ask you if you wanted to move up into the Ultimate Course Highschool Program. The only catch was that you must get the approval of the headmaster Jin Kirigiri to be able to actually move up into the other program. Tsumugi was suggested to Jin by Koichi three separate times, but Jin kept seeing a secret sense of malice and despair inside the psyche of Tsumugi, so he denied her access to the program. When all of this was going on, Junko was listening in on the conversation, due to her hearing some small talk between the Scouter and the Headmaster about one of her "friends". Once Junko heard about the news of Tsumugi not ever being able to join the ranks of the ultimates, she knew what she was going to do next. She was going to tell Tsumugi everything and send her into the deepest and darkest pit of despair possible. Once the news was broken to Tsumugi however, the fashionista was unprepared for the actual reaction that the blue-haired girl would respond with.

 **Flashback Begin:**

 **"PFFT, HAH! YOU THINK I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THAT?" Tsumugi yelled, startling both Junko and that other few people in the courtyard they were standing in, "I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT BEING SOME PREPPY, HOPE LOVING, ULTIMATE BITCH!"**

 **"Wait, you don't want to have the title of 'Ultimate Cosplayer'? You've worked so hard on getting this far..." Junko whined, feeling defeated that her plan for filling Tsumugi with despair failed.**

 **"Title Shmitle, to me I'm already Ultimate, and that's all I need. I don't have any want for some hope-filled, pussy ass title like 'ULtImaTe cOspLAyEr' ruining my true goals in life!"**

 **Hearing that last sentence piqued Junko's interest, as she had been wondering what Tsumugi's real intentions at this school were if she didn't want to become an ultimate while being in the Reserve Course.**

 **"Wait a minute... What are your life goals Tsumugi? I've been kind of curious about it since this conversation began." Junko stated, hoping that maybe they would share the same motives.**

 **"Why you should know of all people Junko. We have the same goals for our time here on earth if I've analyzed your characteristics correctly," Tsumugi bragged, showing off one of her abilities as the "Ultimate Cosplayer".**

 **"Y-you want to spread despair all over the world too?" Junko eagerly questioned, awaiting the girl's answer like an obedient puppy waiting for its master's command.**

 **"But of course! Happiness and good in life are so boring and bland. I'd much rather see people scramble in a disorderly fashion as despair and chaos ravage over all the planet, proudly stated Tsumugi.**

 **"Well since we have the same wants for humanity, what do you say about you joining in on this plan I've been working on for the past couple of days? I know it's in its beginning phases, but I promise you that by the time I enact it, I will be one of the most despair infused plans ever created!" asked Junko, awaiting an answer from Tsumugi.**

 **"What about your sister? Is she in on it?" enticed Tsumugi, trying to see how worthwhile this plan could be, "You know, now that I mention her, I haven't met her yet..."**

 **"Ehhhhhh, she was a part of it, but I've stopped letting her help me plan it out since shes started growing feelings for this annoying twerp 'Makoto Naegi' in our class," let out Junko with a voice of anger and annoyance.**

 **"Ooo... The Ultimate Soldier growing feelings? That's a bit ironic don't you think?!" laughed Tsumugi, with Junko joining her after a couple seconds.**

 **After the girls finished laughing at Mukuro and her situation, the two parted ways.**

 **Flashback Complete:**

"Tsumugi?, Tsuuuuuuumuuuggggiiiii?" called a faint voice from next to Tsumugi.

"H-Huh?" said Tsumugi looking around and eventually realizing what happened.

Tsumugi began having a daydream of the first time Junko and she discussed the plan and their goals in life. As she got to her class, instead of going in she stayed there and stared down at the floor.

"Are you ok Tsumugi? You seemed out of it, and I wasn't sure if you were just thinking really hard or if you were sad for some reason," asked the drowsy, yet decently high pitched voice. It was coming from a small girl about half of the size of Tsumugi.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine Himiko, you want to go to class now I take it?" said Tsumugi.

"I guess so. I kinda wanted to show you one of my new spells while we weren't busy, but I guess it can wait," Himiko sighed with a sound of slight rejection.

Himiko proceeded to open the door that Tsumugi was standing in front of and walked inside, being followed by Tsumugi.

"Tsumugi! I'm glad to see you are ok!" said a boy of decent height, with blackish hair and black clothes on.

"Thank you for your concern Shuichi, but I am ok now, so no need to worry about me," Tsumugi said as she smiled at the boy.

"Well Tsumugi, we all were worried about you, you know..."

Tsumugi turned her head and immediately was hit with a wave of avocado scented air. Before the girl stood a green-haired boy she has known for longer than she could ever dream to remember, Rantaro Amami.

"Yeah yeah Rantaro... You don't have to get all mushy mushy about it. I've messed with all of yall anyways, so I know its not an actual sign of friends-." Tsumugi tried to say before getting struck lightly in the side of her body by a yellow object.

"Now now Tsumugi... You may have done a few foul things to us here and there, but those actions are few and far in between each other." struck a deep voice coming from the center of the classroom. "In my opinion and I'm sure a few others as well, you've still got a ways to go before we give up your friendship," smiled the short tennis pro named Ryoma Hoshi.

"W-well we'll see about that Ryoma, I still have some things in store.." argued Tsumugi, knowing what she was going to do with her class once Junko's plan goes into action.

Tsumugi proceeded to sit down with the rest of her class. The cosplayer's class was the highest level class in the reserve course, due to the number of students that were practically ultimates, yet hadn't been called by Kizakura to transfer over. The characters that were a part of her class are the ones you've already met; Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno, Rantaro Amami, and Ryoma Hoshi and in addition to those students are Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Oma, Kirumi Tojo, Miu Iruma, Gonta Gokuhara, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota, Angie Yonaga, Tenko Chabashira, Keebo, and Korekiyo Shinguji. All of these students are borderline Ultimates, but the school hasn't offered them a spot in their program yet. This is mostly either due to the student not having their talent perfected yet, or simply that they haven't used their talent enough to show a sense hope, the main staple of all Ultimates at Hopes Peak.

Tsumugi's class went by pretty smoothly for the rest of the day, except for her main love interest, Shuichi Saihara being cuddled up with a certain blonde haired pianist, who was teaching him how to play her beloved instrument.

"Hey! If you two want to fuck so badly, can you at least go somewhere that we CAN'T see you?" questioned the cosplayer, hoping to embarrass the two and cause an argument.

"OOO DID I HEAR SHUICHI AND KAEDE ARE GONNA DO THE NASTY?! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS, LET ME GET SOME POPCORN!" blurted out Miu as she ran out of the classroom in search of some popcorn.

"N-no! She was just telling me how to play, that's all Tsumugi," said Shuichi, red in the face.

"H-hey! that wasn't cool Tsumugi! Why would you say something like that to us?" said Kaede, who also was a little pink in the cheeks from embarrassment.

Right as Kaede said this, the school bell went off, signifying that lunch has started.

"Good, now you two can enjoy each other, without scarring our eyes, Toodaloo!" Tsumugi said to the couple as she left the room.

 _"I wonder why she's so arrogant towards us..."_ Shuichi thought as he saw the blue haired girl leave the classroom.

Once outside, Tsumugi began thinking about how she acted in the classroom. The girl likes to do this when she's around Shuichi since she wants to show herself as the best girl he can have. However, these thought moments are usually self-critical and only put her in a sour mood.

"Why did I say that? It was so wrong for me to say, especially since he's happy. I don't want him to be sad because of something I did, it just feels wrong..." thought Tsumugi, unaware of her surroundings as she slammed face first straight into a light pole.

She hit the light pole just hard enough to knock her down onto her back. Tsumugi looked around pretty dazed to find herself in the middle of the courtyard, where everyone in the Reserve Course gathered to eat lunch. She received an immense amount of laughter directed towards her mistake and because of this Tsumugi rushed up, teary-eyed, and ran in the direct opposite way she came from, towards where the Ultimates' school was. When she arrived at the gates, she began changing into a new outfit. She cosplayed as the idol Sayaka Maizono, and even though the staff running the gates were fooled by her appearance, all of the students already knew who Tsumugi really was, and were friendly towards her.

Regardless of all the support that she was getting from the other students, she still wasn't happy at all. In fact, she was as far from happy as possible. She had this deeply seeded feeling of anger towards a certain "friend" of hers. She started getting involved with Junko's plan way before she came to Hopes Peak, however, once she began having anger issues towards Kaede, she knew that this plan must go through, so she could kill her and be with Shuichi once and for all.

As she was walking throughout the Ultimate side of the school, she bumped into her best friend.

"Junko!" Tsumugi shouted at Junko as she noticed two others walking behind her, giggling and cooing at each other.

"Gross right? That's what I thought when I saw my fowl sister with my hunk of meat."

 _"Hmmm? Junko's saying her hunk of meat is Makoto? Why would she say that about that annoying mother fuck-?"_ Tsumugi started to think before being interrupted by Junko continuing to monologue to her friend.

"But there's plenty of fish in the sea! So I'm not too worried about it!" said Junko, which caught Tsumugi off guard.

 _"WHAT? That's such a 'hopeful' statement... Something is up with Junko, and I need to find out ASAP," t_ hought Tsumugi

"Hey Junko, can we talk for a bit? I need to ask you some questions about some personal issues of mine," asked Tsumugi, hoping the two lovebirds wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, sure! Hey guys, I'm going to help Tsumugi with something for a little bit. I'll catch up with you two later!"

As Junko left the Soldier and the Luckster, she gave them both hugs and actually seemed to enjoy it, rather than doing it to deceive the person she hugging into a false sense of friendship like she normally would.

"So, Tsumugi... What did you want to talk about?" said Junko, smiling at the currently disgruntled girl.

"What is going on with you Junko? You're acting so strange and... well... 'hopeful'!" emplored Tsumugi, hoping not to hear anything worse than _"I was faking it to get the two in trouble"_.

"Hmm? Am I acting strange? I guess Makoto changed me so much I didn't notice how much I had transitioned..." murmured the fashionista, however, Tsumugi heard her and was in utter shock.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKOTO CHANGED YOU'?" screamed the girl, still confused at the situation.

"Heh- I was hoping you didn't hear that, but I guess I have to tell the truth..." started Junko, "At lunch, Makoto and I talked about the plan and just how I was always filled with despair. He showed me how my despair, was just a characterization of myself that I hid behind to mask the true intentions of my actions. I really just was hoping for someone to break me out of this state of sadness that my life had brought me, and he did it, for me." Junko stopped to check Tsumugi's reaction to the situation and when she did, she saw the poor girl mouth wide open and tears running down her face.

"Once I realized what my true wants were, we talked and decided that the plan should go on and that it is better to keep peace and have friendship and love for one another. I wasn't sure how you would take the news so I was going to tell you when I got you alone, just so that we can talk about it one on one," explained Junko with a serious tone.

"WHAT KIND OF GAY SHIT DID MAKOTO TELL YOU? WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN?" furiously asked the blue-haired girl, shaking out of rage.

"Whoa whoa, Tsumugi. It's nothing to be worried about," Junko began, scared of the reaction she'd get by her next statement, "The plan is over with, and I've decided to just be happy with everyone here. I want to cherish the moments I have and will make with everyone here!"

"oh... ok... yeah that makes sense I guess..." Tsumugi said sounding defeated.

"I'm sincerely sorry that all of the hard work that we spent on the plan is going to waste, but I think that this is a much better idea than filling the world with despair," Junko said sympathetically.

"yeah I get it, I'm going to go now. I'll... see you later," sounded the sad girl as she turned around and began walking away from the fashionista.

"Wow.. that went surprisingly well, especially for Tsumugi..." Thought Junko before exiting the hallway herself.

What Junko didn't see was the very smile that Tsumugi gave off as she had her back turned. Only someone truly mesmerized by despair can produce such a foul smile.

"I have my own idea Junko, and I hope you're proud of them... Phuhuhuhu," Tsumugi mumbled, hoping not to be heard, "I just need some 'help' from Miss Gekkogahara and Chihiro and my version should be smooth sailing from there."

"The code to use here in this situation should be this since it allows a more user-friendly experience and a higher amount of player immersion."

"I guess that is true Chihiro, thank you for showing me the way!" said a calm and excited woman in a wheelchair. Well, it was more like she typed it out on her computer and her character, a bunny named Usami, told the small kid on her monitor.

While the two were conversing over the important project they were working on, a door open into the data room they were working in.

"A-ah! Miss Gekkogahara and Chihiro! I was hoping to find you two here since I've been meaning to ask the both of you an important question. I couldn't seem to find you two anywhere, so I was helpless," a certain glasses wearing girl said while sobbing uncontrollably, hoping for both the sense of affection and trust to come out of the two computer workers.

"Oh! were sorry Tsumugi! We were so focused on our own project that we didn't even realize anyone was looking for us. Of course, we can help you though, now that you're here and everything," said the small programmer, smiling as they spoke to provide a comfortable setting for the "sad" girl.

"O-okay, let me get the video presentation ready..." nervously said Tsumugi, knowing exactly how this all would go down now.

"Here we go! Now the key to this project is not taking your eyes off of the screen okay?" Tsumugi asked.

"Okay!" both computer whiz's happily stated.

As soon as the two fully committed to it, Tsumugi started up the video. However, it wasn't a normal video in the slightest. Tsumugi had stolen and modified one of the despair-inducing videos that Junko had made Ryota Mitari, the Ultimate Animator, make. These videos caused the victim to go under a state of hypnosis, of which had no known cure, that caused the viewer to turn into the embodiment of despair. Both Chihiro and Gekkogahara immediately fell for the trap and were under the video's trance. Once the video was up, the two victims began working on transforming the project they were working on into a sort of fully immersive virtual reality system that could upload a person's consciousness into a virtual entity. Tsumugi told them what she wanted the world to be like and how it should be structured. They called it "The Neo World Program". Once it was completed, Tsumugi, went to her class and prepared to show off her "project" for the rest of her class.

"Hey, Tsumugi! You're on time today, glad to see that!" stated Tenko as she ran up and hugged the cosplayer.

"Th-thank you, I was excited about today, so I came a little early I guess heh."

"What is Tsumugi excited about? Gonta is curious," said Gonta, as he made a thinking face.

"Well, I wanted to show you all this project I've been working on for the past couple of years, just to get some criticism," explained Tsumugi

"Ooooh Show us! Atua says he wants to know what you have in store!" blurted out Angie.

"Okay okay, I'll show you all, as long as you promise to not stop looking, it's important that you take in every detail about the video." explained Tsumugi giddy that she was about to gain a few "followers" in a matter of minutes.

Once she had shown them the hypnotic video, she took them all and brought them to the Data Room where hypnotized Chihiro and Gekkogahara were sat, awaiting orders from Tsumugi.

"Chihiro, open up the program and send all 16 of us into it, please. Once we're inside, the both you shall go back to your respective areas and act normal, but if anyone asks about us, say that we went on a school field trip for a couple of weeks. Oh and teacher! make sure that no one gets into this room, by any means."

They all agreed and Chihiro and Gekkogahara hooked up all of the students to the program. Before anyone knew it...

The first killing game had begun

A/N: Ok so first of all, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS DELAY! I had issues with my phone, and still am a little, but I'm trying my best still to get these out to you guys. I also had a couple of family issues I had to resolve too before I could focus on anything else. Now that the prologue is over, I'm so excited to actually get started on writing the main story :)) I think I'm going to change to the schedule of uploads to once every two weeks since writing 3.5k words are hella hard with work and now school. Sorry for the inconvenience this is my first fanfiction, so I didn't know at what pace I should go to not burn out.:)

Thank You,

~ K. Kirigiri 3


	4. Chapter 1: The Return

**Summary of the Last Chapter:**

 _Chapter iii:_ **The chapter begins by taking the focus off of Makoto and Mukuro and putting its entire focus on Tsumugi and her class in the Reserve Course. Her class consists of the students found in Danganronpa V3 the game and shows them being happy students as a part of Hopes Peak Academy Reserve Course. Tsumugi finds out from Junko that Makoto changed her from being a despair-filled girl to a girl that wants nothing but hope for herself and others in her life. This causes a catalyst of emotions to come into Tsumugi's mind. So, in turn, she brainwashes Chihiro Fujisaki, and Maya Gekkogahara to allow her to use the Neo World Program. Tsumugi also hypnotizes her entire class and lures them into using the Neo World Program with her and starting the new killing game.**

 **Chapter 1: The Return**

 **Rating: E for Everyone**

"So.. does anyone have any ideas of how we get up there?" asked a young boy with blackish blue hair to his peers.

"I could float us up there with maaaaagic!" responded a small girl with red hair, slightly excited at the chance to use her abilities.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that would work Himiko... maybe we can salvage an Exisal or two and use them to get all the way up there." coldly said the other party member of the three, who had long black hair, red eyes, and some very red and white themed clothing.

"That's actually a great idea Maki, I'm sure we can find maybe one that is still operational after Keebo made the hole," the boy commended as the group of three; Maki Harakawa, Ultimate Assassin; Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Magician; and Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective; began to walk around the destroyed environment they were in.

These three teenagers are very special to the world, more special than they realized. They are Ultimate Students that attended Hope's Peak Academy before The Tragedy occurred, killing a massive amount of the world's population. This included many of the other Ultimates that attended Hope's Peak and the rest of the world's population. These three students, along with the other 13 students that survived the incident with them were put into immediate care and were sent in a pod into outer space to protect the world's last living source of hope. This plan backfired however when one of the students turned out to be a follower of the creator of the Tragedy, Junko Enoshima, they infiltrated into the program and decided to put on a show filled with despair involving the other 15 students killing each other in the name of despair. This is what occurred to get them to where they are now, or at least what they thought happened. According to the mastermind of their "killing game", Tsumugi Shirogane, they had all been inputted into a virtual world and had their ultimate abilities created for the sake of a game show called "Danganronpa". When she was going on her spiel of how the world is fake, however, she suspiciously said that this game was all based on something, causing Shuichi to have ideas that everything they learned about Hope's Peak, including the fact they were ultimates, could've actually been true to some degree.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!" yelled Himiko across the wasteland that was the 'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' school ground.

Once the other two had found Himiko, they found exactly what they were looking for. Before the school turned into a wasteland, a class trial had occurred where an exisal had been a key part of the trial and as such, was kept in the trial room after it was over.

"I guess once Kaito had been found out, he just left it here..." Shuichi said, still thinking back to one of many scarring trials that he was a part of.

"Y-yeah. I guess so..." sighed Maki, looking at the ground with a frustrated expression on her face and a had twirling her hair around.

"Hey! Now is not the time to be sad! We just found our ticket out of here, so let's go!" enthusiastically shouted Himiko.

"Yes, let's go ahead and try to get this thing running. If Kaito can get it going, then I'm sure we can." commented the assassin, hiding a smile behind her façade of coldness.

A few minutes of looking at the exisal turned into hours, ending in a sad group of teenagers sitting down in front of the huge hunk of junk.

"I can't believe that lever wouldn't work... If that didn't turn it on, what did it go to?"

"Well, whatever it goes to, it's not what we need. We're stuck with no options!" yelled Himiko, slightly frustrated at the fact they couldn't get out of the world they were in.

"Hmm..." Maki was still studying the piece of machinery, either trying to remember Kaito as much as possible or trying to actually find a way to work it, "I'm sure the key to the Exisal is in that keypad on the armrest, but whats the code I need to put in for it to turn on..." the assassin thought to herself before hatching an idea.

"Hey, Shuichi, do you still have that book on the Tragedy and Hopes Peak? I want to test a theory," asked Maki

"Y-yeah, what's your plan Maki? is there something in there that can help us?

Maki ignored Shuichi for the time being and was intently focused on one part of the book. This chapter was based on the killing game that involved Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class. In the beginning, the first death was a girl named Sayaka Maizono known as the Ultimate Pop Idol. She was stabbed to death in her classmate, Makoto Naegi's, bathroom.

In her case, the solution came in the form of a dying message. This dying message came at first in the form of the numbers 11037, but later came to be the name Leon when it was found that you needed to flip the numbers upside down.

Once Maki read these few sentences, her eyes widened as she lept up off of the ground.

"Nyeh? did Makiroll find a clue?" asked Himiko, eyes getting heavy from lack of sleep.

"Possibly... and by the way, thank you for keeping the nickname on me, I like it more than my birth one now that's grown into my persona," responded Maki from inside the Exisal.

"Okay so I have two options since the keypad is alphanumeric," thought Maki.

When she was ready, she typed "Leon" into the keypad, only to receive a big red lock icon in her face, signifying that it was the wrong code.

"That leaves only one option that I can see," said Maki as she looked back at the book for the other code.

"1-1-0-3-7" recited Maki as she typed the numbers into the keypad.

Once she typed this in, instead of a huge red lock icon appearing signifying that the piece of machinery was locked, a green unlocks icon appeared.

"I'm in," Maki said to her two "classmates".

"Nyeh? How did you know what to type in? Seems like you guessed, or maybe it was my magic that helped guide you in the right direction?" asked Himiko.

"Hmm. Perhaps it was in the book about the first two Danganronpa games that held the answer. At first, I didn't think anything could be in there. Thinking back to what Tsumugi said about this whole game thing being based on an actual occurrence, however, I could hypothesize that you either chose a key element from both games and tried each, or there was a password or code in either one or both that you tried." pondered Shuichi, curious of how Maki got the password right, "Either way, I'm glad we got it opened and functioning."

"Yes, I believe we all are, but I think we should probably go to sleep soon, and try to rest up since we don't know how long the journey that lies ahead of us is," Maki said as she yawned, signifying that she was tired from all of the commotion that happened earlier that day.

"Y-yeah... I could go for some tune to refill my MP bar. I'm going to make some MP potions before we leave though, so I won't run out while we're in there." responded Himiko with a yawn of her own.

"Well, I guess we could spend the night in here since our dormitories were destroyed in the battles," offered Shuichi, Hopefully, we can get some good sleep in our certain situation."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep over here in the Exisal, goodnight and stay safe," Maki said abruptly before slamming the door to the robot shut.

"Hmm. I hope she stays safe, she seemed upset but I won't bother her until she's ready," Shuichi mumbled to himself, "A-ah, Himiko, where would you like to sleep?"

"I'll just stay over here near the bathroom, I tend to go pee a lot at night..." explained Himiko to Shuichi, who understood her plight.

"Okay, well I hope you two stay safe, and sleep well. We have a long day ahead of us," mumbled Shuichi as de drift into the realm of unconsciousness.

About 3 hours into his sleep Shuichi woke up, do to his small bladder being filled to the brim, despite his lack of hydration the past day or two. The detective made his way towards the restroom and was greeted by a groggy Himiko walking out.

"Be careful in there, I spawned a monster in there that will tear your flesh off..." Himiko said nonchalantly.

Shuichi knew all too well what the "monster" that Himiko spawned was.

"On second thought... I can hold it, thanks for the heads up Himiko" Shuichi said with a chuckle as he turned around and headed back to where he was sleeping.

However, on his way back he heard what sounded like stifling cries coming from the direction of the Exisal. He walked over to where he heard to sobs coming from and saw the closed exist, but Shuichi knew something was up with what was going on inside of the robot.

"Maki, is... everything okay in there?"

Only the sound of silence answered Shuichi.

"Himiko's asleep so she can't hear you, but I can and I'm worried about you."

Again, no sounds helped Shuichi in this situation.

"Please respond to me... I c-care about you, and I d-don't like seeing people I care about sad. I.. I only w-want to help..." said Shuichi, nearly breaking down himself after remembering his heart being shattered from when he couldn't help his love from being taken from him and hung from a noose.

Shuichi, when he first came into this world, met a girl named Kaede Akamatsu. She was gorgeous from head to toe. She had blonde hair and purple eyes, not to mention the fact that she was the Ultimate Pianist. Shuichi liked her from the get-go, but due to his shyness, he couldn't tell her about it. As the game ran on, however, Kaede was found to be guilty of a murder that she actually hadn't committed. Once she was found guilty, Shuichi had no other chance to confess to her before she was taken from him and killed.

"I-I'm sorry for b-bothering you Maki-i, I just am always-s paranoid ab-bout losing my friends and l-loved ones like I did with K-Kaede..." Shuichi managed to get out before turning back towards his sleeping location.

As he began to mope and walk back, he heard the door of the Exisal begin to unlatch and hear a crescendo of crying coming from the currently frail assassin.

Maki was in a highly unstable condition due to her emotions and due to this, stumbled out of the high up seat, falling towards the ground. Shuichi saw this and immediately ran as fast as he could to catch Maki.

"MAKI!" shouted Shuichi as he began to position himself under the falling assassin.

Maki neared towards the ground, and before she could hit the concrete, Shuichi caught her with both arms bridal style.

"A-are you ok Maki?!" Shuichi questioned with an emotional level has only experienced once before this moment.

"Y-yeah, I don't know why, but I guess I was too lost in thought to react to the fall. I'm sorry for being a bother to you, you need your sleep." Maki retorted, still having a hint of sadness in her dialogue.

"Listen, I know what you're going through to some extent, so its ok if you want to talk about it to me. He was here for both of us, and I know that you had more of a personal relationship with him, but maybe I can help you turn the situation from something that makes you sad, to something that motivates you. Please, talk to me about it Maki, I can't afford to lose another important person in my life okay?" Shuichi pleaded with the black haired girl as he put her down onto the pavement.

He knew she wouldn't want to bother him with it all, but if it meant staying by her side, then so be it. He had to keep her safe from everything, even if that included herself. That's what he promised Kaito, and he would do anything to keep that promise.

"No, no I don't want to bother you and take up any of your sleeping space Shuichi. That would be rude and insensitive of me to just disregard your necessities for myself."

Before Maki realized it, Shuichi was less than a foot in front of her with arms open, waiting for the girl to fill the void between them.

Teary-eyed, Maki slowly walked into the boy's arms and began sobbing on his shoulder.

"*sniff* Are you sure this is okay with you?" cautiously said Maki, looking up into Shuichi's warm eyes and smile.

"Of course! I want to be as friendly and great as Kaito, and you're the most relevant person that can tell me how I'm doing!"

"Y-you're doing great Shuichi... You're j-just like h-himmm..." mused Maki as she fell asleep in Shuichi's arms.

"And you're just like her Maki..." responded Shuichi as he picked her up bridal style and walked her back to where was sleeping. He set her down against the wall and proceeded to sit down next to her, setting her head on his lap to use as a pillow. Realizing how cold her skin was feeling when he was carrying her, he took off his blazer and covered Maki, hoping it would bring up her temperature. Shortly after making sure that she was ok and comfortable, Shuichi himself fell asleep, back against the wall, left hand in the girl's silky black hair.

"Ugghhh, is it actually time to get up? Or did I get up early again..."

"No Shuichi, it's time to get up! My MP bar is full for the day, and I'm ready to get to the outside!" Himiko said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Himiko, you're pretty energized... I'm still drowsy," Shuichi told Himiko as he began running his fingers through the hair of the still sleeping Maki, still tired from not getting a good night's rest and crying for half of the night.

"Hey, Maki... its time to wake up sleepy head," Shuichi whispered into the girl's ear, causing her to stir and yawn quite loudly.

"Hmm? is it morning already? I was having such a good dream though..." moan Maki as she slowly opened her eyes.

"WHAA!" shouted the assassin when she realized her position and how close she was to Shuichi.

Immediately, she sprung up and started nervously brushing off her legs to rid herself of any dirt that was on the ground.

"Okay, so now that we're all up, are we ready to go?" asked Shuichi.

"I think so, Kokichi left Kaito a manual for these things, so we can just use that to learn how to fly," explained Maki who looked down once she said Kaito's name.

"Well, then let's levitate up there using magic! We're going to leave this place for good!" exclaimed an excited Himiko, very out of the ordinary for her typical self.

The three students hoped into the Exisal and turned it on, making a huge uproar of engine noise comparable to the sound of an airplane. They drove it up and out of the trial area and into the courtyard filled with debris and rubble from Keebo and his battles with the Exisals. They flew up and into the hole in the sky. Once they got into the hole though, it was just a black abyss absent of any life or color. The crew, however, just kept flying away from where they were held captive. After a few minutes of flying, a message popped in Shuichi's sight, startling the boy.

"Exiting Play Area, Please Return or You Will be Removed From The Game."

"We're close, push it as hard as we can guys," Shuichi said, even though the other two received the message as well.

It only took a few more moments before everything began to dematerialize and for the vision of each student to go to pure white.

psssssss*

The sound of air pressure releasing caused Shuichi to wake up, only to find himself in a pod-like object with green glass showing the outside of it.

 _"Where am I?"_ was the question that shot through Shuichi's pain filled head. Immediately after, he had another thought, this one even more dreadful to answer than the last. _"Where are Maki and Himiko?"_

Shuichi put those thoughts aside for now and began looking for an escape to the pod, eyeing around the cabin of his capsule until he found a release lever that, once pulled, brought back the glass and allowed him to hop out of his container.

The detective found himself in a place where not even his talent would help him deduce his location. it appeared to be some sort of computer-based room, seeing as there were many computers and electronics at work. he turned around to look at where he came from and he saw not just his container, but 15 other ones, all but two open and empty.

He rushed over to the two unopened capsules, and saw both Maki and Himiko in their pods, seemingly sleeping. Shuichi looked on the base of the pod and found an emergency release lever and pulled on Maki's, causing the pod to release the glass surrounding the girl. Shuichi did the same for Himiko and once he released both of them, he turned back around to Maki's container.

"Maki... wake up, we're out. Your plan worked." Shuichi whispered, noticing that Himiko was regaining consciousness from her slumber.

"D-did we make it?" asked the magician, still looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Maki to w-"

"Wait for me to do what?" asked Maki who was currently running g her fingers through her hair, in an effort to get the knots out of it.

"Nevermind haha..." Shuichi nervously said as he began to think of a plan for their situation.

"I think we should exit the room and see if we can pinpoint a location of ours." offered Maki, somewhat intrigued at their current situation.

So the three of them proceeded with Maki's plan and opened the only doorway in the room. It opened up to a somewhat unexpected location.

"A hallway? And its lined with lockers too..." Himiko muttered.

"Hmm, well it seems like we're in a school, but why would we be in a school..." wondered Shuichi and Maki, seemingly operating on the same wavelength.

It was beyond their understanding to be able to deduce where they were at the moment. But in a few seconds, the picture would become crystal clear.

"Maybe we can ask that kid, he probably goes here," said Himiko, pointing to an average sized boy with brown hair and a green jacket on, facing away from the group looking at a bulletin board filled with papers.

"Excuse Me! Hello!?" Shuichi yelled getting the attention of the boy down the hall.

As he turned around, his became more and more familiar to Shuichi, causing an intense pain in the detectives head.

"Oh, hey Shuichi! How was the trip? Where's the rest of your class?" replied the boy, stunning all three students. "What's up? Are you three ok?"

"No, not at all," Himiko said with an ounce of sadness and an ounce of surprise still from the boy knowing them.

The boy invited the three to lunch and they sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Shuichi proceeded to inform the boy that their memories were erased, and of the events that led up to where they are now.

"Well since you don't remember, my name is Makoto Naegi, and I am in Class 78 of Hopes Peak Academy. You three are a part of the famous Class 79 in the Reserve Course," explained Makoto just as the bell signifying lunch is over.

"Well, I have to go back to class, find Headmaster Kirigiri and explain to him what you explained to me. Welcome home guys, you have a lot to catch up on, and apparently so do we..."

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the plan for these chapters moving forward. Starting this chapter, I am going to be doing bi-weekly updates instead of the regular weekly updates, so that in case something like what happened before happens again I can be prepared and have enough time to update the story on schedule. Plus it will help me to not to get burnt out on writing and give me a chance to generate ideas for future chapters.**

Thank you for understanding,

~ K. Kirigiri


End file.
